


Hold Up Cowboy

by frenchpuppycormier



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenchpuppycormier/pseuds/frenchpuppycormier
Summary: Prompt: mal mistakes e and r for a couple right in front of snow and charming and realizations occur for all of them. (very vague I'm sorry)
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Hold Up Cowboy

As Maleficent walked into the diner, she couldn’t believe what she was seeing. Emma and Regina were side by side in a booth, drinking coffee, and holding hands underneath the table. Across from them were Emma’s parents, and they were so clueless to what was happening in front of them, that Mal had to confront them. 

“Hey lovebirds,” Maleficent smirked. She pulled up a chair to the end of the table and sat down. 

“Thanks, Maleficent!” Snow smiled. She wrapped her arms around Charming’s bicep. “It’s our anniversary.”

Maleficent cackled. “Not you, princess. Them.” She nodded toward Emma and Regina. When they realized what she was implying, they quickly let go of each other’s hands. 

Snow looked puzzled. “What do you mean?” 

“Your daughter totally has the hots for the Queen,” Maleficent replied. “They were very obviously holding hands right in front of you guys.” 

Emma’s cheeks turned slightly red. “Regina got a paper cut. I was-I was just healing her.” 

Charming shook his head while silently chuckling to himself. “Subtle, Emma.” 

Emma shot her father a glare.

It took Snow a moment to process what was happening. Then she laughed. “Oh honey, we know. In fact, we’ve known for a while. You’re terrible at hiding things from us. Did you really think we wouldn’t notice you sneaking out every night and then not coming back until sunrise the next morning?”

Regina slapped her forehead with both of her palms. “Really, Emma?”

“What? How was I supposed to know they’d figure it out?” Emma questioned.

“Well, my job here is done,” Maleficent got up from her seat. “Have a lovely day.”

Once Maleficent left, Emma looked at her parents. “I’m sorry we didn’t tell you sooner. I didn’t know how.”

“Don’t fret, sweetie. It was bound to come out sooner or later,” Snow iterated. 

Charming smiled. “Exactly. So how did you guys start dating? Who asked who? Where was your first date? Does Henry-”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold up cowboy. One question at a time,” Emma said. She sweetly grabbed Regina’s chin, turned her face toward hers, and pecked her on the lips. “It all started when Regina’s car broke down.” Emma took Regina’s hand, and began to tell her parents how she fell in love with a queen.


End file.
